Rinchei X Jasmine
Characters Rinchei Wong © Windwarrior234 Jasmine Sinclair © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C' Rinchei: Why must the women in my life cause so much grief? Jasmine: *fanning herself* Oh goodness...looks like I've gotten myself lost again... Rinchei: *sighs* Jaarin! Where are you, you crazy women?! Jasmine: Oh! Excuse me, Sir. Though...you do look a bit distressed...Hm...but perhaps if you help me I could help you. Rinchei: *startled by her presence* M-My apologies....I hadn't realized you were there....but I'm intrigued. What do you mean? Jasmine: Well, I'm lost and in a way you look lost yourself. Point me in the right direction and I'll point you in the right direction. Rinchei: I'm actually for a someone, not a something, but I suppose I could help. Where are you looking to go? Jasmine: I'm looking for the Wong Estate. Rinchei: *blinks in surprise* Yes, I know of it, but curiosity wants to know; why do you want to go there? Jasmine: I heard they were having a party this evening, or am I mistaken? Rinchei: *remembers* Oh, that's right! It's Jenrya's birthday! *slaps his forehead at his stupidity* I had forgotten for a moment...yes, that's tonight. Are you one of the guests? Jasmine: *nods* I know it's rude to arrive early, but I was sure to calculate time in for getting lost. Rinchei: Oh, that's fine. Yes, the Wong estate is not too far from here. If you travel about twenty minutes to the northwest of here, you'll come across it. Jasmine: Why thank you. Now, tell me, who are you looking for? Rinchei: Ah, yes, my sister. She's eighteen, with short violet hair, hazel eyes, white skin and an attitude that could make a grown man cry. Jasmine: Ah yes... I believe I saw a rather flustered woman storming off in that direction. She nearly ran me over. Rinchei: *sighs* That's her alright....thank you, miss. I hope you enjoy the party; I may see you there once I return with my wayward sister. She shouldn't miss her brother's birthday. Jasmine: So that makes you a Wong! Let's see...you must be the eldest, Rinchei? Correct? Rinchei: *blinks, but nods* It seems my reputation is getting ahead of me. That is correct. And may I ask who I am speaking to? Jasmine: Jasmine Sinclair. *extends her hand* My grandfather did quite a bit of business with yours. Rinchei: *takes her hand and shakes* Pleased to meet you, Miss Sinclair. That name does sound familiar... Jasmine: Of course! Regrettably my father couldn't make it, so it's just me. Rinchei: That's quite alright; I'm sure Jenrya will be pleased that you were able to come. He's not exactly a wanting child. Jasmine: I'm very excited to meet him as well. But I best be off if I'm going to have time to change. I must look dreadful. I hope you find your sister. Rinchei: *nods* Yes, thank you. I'll find her as quickly as I can. Have a nice time, Miss Sinclair. Jasmine: Of course. I will. But I'd hurry if I were you. She looked VERY angry. Rinchei: Right....see you again, Miss Sinclair *runs off in the direction indicated* Jasmine: So that's the eldest... Hm... *walks off* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rinchei: *coming home to the party, with Jaarin* Now, at the very least, try to enjoy yourself. Jaarin: *huffs* Fine. But only for Jenrya's sake. *leaves him and goes into the hall* Rinchei: *sighs* That girl.... Jasmine: Oh...yes she's lovely. Rinchei: *surprised, turns* Oh, Miss Sinclair...well, at least I found her. Jasmine: I suppose it's for the best though. Next time, may I suggest giving her some space? Rinchei: I'll have to keep that in mind....so, have you enjoyed yourself thus far? I know the party's barely started, but first impressions are everything! Jasmine: Of course I am. I just finished talking with your brother. He's adorable! Rinchei: *chuckles* I'm not sure that's how I'd describe him, but he certainly is a charmer. Jasmine: Well, I thought he was precious. I'd watch out for him if I were you. Or some girl's going to run off with him. Rinchei: That's something my mother would be more concerned about *chuckles* Jasmine: *chuckles* Ah...true. Does that leave you in charge of your sister then? Rinchei: I suppose you could consider it that; I'm more worried she's going to get herself into more trouble than she already is. Jasmine: Oh yes. I've heard that she isn't exactly a typical noble. Rinchei: Not in the least. She involves herself in...shady businesses. Assassinations, target killings and the like. The scary part is....she's good at it. Jasmine: *gasps* Really now. Well, we all have our hobbies. Rinchei: I'm not sure it's a hobby so much as it is a method of self-discovery, as odd as that sounds. Jasmine: All the same. It takes a lot of skill to be an assassin. Your sister must be very intelligent to be able to actually pull one off. Rinchei: Oh, don't get me wrong; she's incredibly crafty and intelligent. I just don't want something bad happening to her because she decided to get her hands dirty. Jasmine: One thing that I've learned is that assassins learn not to bite off more than they can chew. I'm sure your sister should be fine. Rinchei: That's reassuring...but how would you know that? Jasmine: I've done my fair share of research here and there. I've seen my share of assassins as well. Rinchei: *is still wary, but believes her for now* Very well; I'll take your word for it. Jasmine: In the meantime, perhaps when you're not too busy, I could ask you for a dance? Rinchei: *blinks in surprise* Well, if you would like. I'd just like to clean myself up a bit first. Jasmine: But of course. When you have time. Rinchei: Don't worry, I will. Just wait downstairs with Jenrya and I'll be down in a moment. Jasmine: But of course. I'll make sure that those young ladies aren't tormenting the poor fellow. Rinchei: *laughs* If you do that, I'm sure he'll be grateful to you! Jasmine: *smiles* That's what the plan is. Rinchei: *raises an eyebrow* Are you interested in courting him? Jasmine: Oh no! Of course not! He's a bit too young for me. Rinchei: Well, they say age is just a number...but why would you care if he were grateful to you or not? Jasmine: My, aren't we inquisitive? Rinchei: Call it being curious. Jasmine: Well...if you must know. Come a bit closer and I'll tell you. Rinchei: *inches slightly closer, his hand fingering the grip of his whip under his robes should he need it* Jasmine: Closer silly! I'm not going to proclaim it to the entire world! Rinchei: *reluctantly draws closer* Okay, this should be close enough... Jasmine: *sighs, covers the remaining space between them and slings an arm around his neck* *whispers* Like this! Haven't you ever told a secret before? Rinchei: Well, yes, but is this really necessary? We're the only two in this room... Jasmine: One can never be too careful. *with a flick of her wrist, a knife extends from the sleeve of her dress into her hand* *she holds it close to his neck* Perhaps you'd like to take this into the garden? Rinchei: *stiffens as the steel presses against his neck, but manages a grin* You must think I'm some kind of fool. *eletricity sparks from his hand and hits her away from him, allowing him to draw his whip from his robes* Jasmine: Gah! *slides on the floor a bit, but maintains her balance* *she drops her smile* Hmph...cute. That trick'll only work once. Rinchei: *his expression hardens* I won't need that trick again. *electricity crackles to life on his whip* You're about to learn why I'm called the "Conductor" *swings his whip around, making it look like he is holding a whip of lightning* Jasmine: Well Mr Conductor prepare to face the prima donna of this show. Throw all the lightning you want at me. Silly little sparks won't do a thing. Rinchei: *grins a bit* Then, dance! *swings his whip at her* Jasmine: *flips back and throws duel knives at him* Rinchei: *jumps to the side to dodge, then casts Arcthunder* Jasmine: *flips back again, disappearing into the shadows* Having fun yet, Mr. Conductor? Rinchei:Noble lightning, illuminate the darkness...Storm Surge! *a storm of lightning bolts spread out, illuminating the room and exposing Jasmine from the shadows* Jasmine: *grits her teeth and draws another dagger* Nice light show. *charges at him in a zig-zag path* Rinchei: *predicting her movements, sends a bolt of lightning straight into her path* Jasmine: *slides down on her knees, the lightning going right over her head. She throws her dagger* Rinchei: *moves, but the dagger scratches his arm* *frowning, casts Elthunder and hits her* Jasmine: Geh...one lucky hit...that's all you'll get. *flips back again and throws several needles* Rinchei: *dodges the needles* I'll ask you one time; what do you want with my little brother? Jasmine: I have no personal quarrel with your family, but your sister made a very powerful man angry with the death of his little brother. Thought he might return the favor! Rinchei: *sighs* Jaarin....of course. I'm sure you didn't count on me being around, though. Sorry to disappoint you, but no one is going to die here tonight. Jasmine: If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd be a rich woman. Rinchei: I'm sure you are already; regardless, this ends here! Jasmine: I'm afraid it doesn't... *smirks* I'll be seeing you around, good lookin'. Be sure to save me a dance. *throws down smoke pellets and retreats out the window* Rinchei: *blows the smoke away with a minor wind spell* Dammit....she escaped. I better go find Jenrya....*runs out of the room* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Jasmine: *standing on a ledge outside the window* Hm...blew that. Guess it's time for plan B... Rinchei: *in the party room with the guests, keeping a close eye on his brother* Jasmine: And for a little distraction...*rolls several small metal balls into the room creating a smoke screen* Rinchei: *the guests scream in surprise as he grimaces* Dammit, her again! Jasmine: *darts in, making her way towards Jenyra* Rinchei: *manages to reach his brother first* *whispering* Jen, move and let me take your seat. Don't ask questions, just do it! *Jenrya nods and complies, letting Rinchei sit down* *Rinchei prepares to attack Jasmine as she approachs* Jasmine: *sticks her dagger in his back* Alright kid...you're coming with me. Rinchei: *winces in pain, but manages a grin nonetheless* That's....what you think. *casts a Thoron spell at point-blank range, hitting Jasmine with several thousand volts of electricity* Jasmine: *screams* AHHH!! *flies back and hits a wall* Rinchei: *pulls the dagger out and tosses it to the side* Jenrya: *worriedly* Rinchei! Are you alright?! Rinchei: I'll be fine.... Jasmine: *manages to stand again* I should've known you would try something like this handsome... Rinchei; My sister may have done something stupid, but I will defend my family with my dying breath! Jasmine: And you'll end up doing just that!! Rah!! *fires more needles at him* Rinchei: *goes to defense, but Jenrya jumps in front of him and uses his shield to block the needles* J-Jenrya! Jenrya: Relax, brother; I'm more armored than you, and you're injured. Beside, would Miss Sinclair actually want to fight in front of all these people? *indicates the crowd watching in a mix of awe and horror* Jasmine: *grits her teeth and on an impulse, grabs an unfortunate servant passing by. Places her dagger under his neck* Alright...we're heading outside. I think you boys would be wise to follow lest you find more than one corpse in your garden... Rinchei: ....Fine. I'll follow. *step forward* Jenrya: I'm coming too.... Rinchei: No, Jenrya! You stay here and maintain order. I'll handle her. Jenrya: *sighs* Very well.... Jasmine: *backs out, still maintaining the grip on her dagger* My employer will have to deal with a dead elder Wong instead... Rinchei: You'll find I won't die that easily...*following her out to the garden* Jasmine: And you'll find that I don't give up easily. I try not to leave a job unfinished if possible... Rinchei: Understandable; it's such a shame we had to meet under these circumstances. If you'll kindly let that man go, let's get this over with. Jasmine: *throws the man aside, simultaneously throwing a knife* Rinchei: *dodges the knife, returning with a bolt of thunder* Jasmine: *flips over it to dodge and charges forward slashing outward* Rinchei: *dodges the slash before he lashes out with a kick, then a thunder blast* Jasmine: *ducks to dodge the kick, but the lightning blast hits her, sending her reeling back* AHHH! Rinchei: Are you ready to concede? Jasmine: I'm under contract. I can't concede until someones blood is on this ground. *stands up and brandishes her dagger once again* Rinchei: Sadly, I can't let that blood be that of a Wong's....*zaps her with his whip* Jasmine: *spins away from the tip of the whip with ease* Sometimes, we don't always get what we want, now do we? *darts into the shadows again* Rinchei: Funny; you should be the one taking that advice. *uses Storm Surge to illuminate the courtyard yet again* Jasmine: ...! *appears behind him and fires several needles again* Rinchei: I didn't think I'd have to use this....Thunder Wall! *a wall of electricity sparks up for a brief moment, catching the needles* Jasmine: *exhales sharply* You're really starting to get on my nerves. No man has ever given me this much trouble! Rinchei: One learns to keep tricks concealed if they want to survive; your not the first assassin we've had on our premises. Jasmine: *smirks* I'm the best looking though, right? Rinchei: *allows a small smile* That's something I must admit to be true. Jasmine: Wish I could say the same about you! HIYA! *charges forward again* Rinchei: *barely dodges* I take it that talking this through is out of the question? Jasmine: It all depends. Do you think you can? Rinchei: If we can come to a civil agreement, it's possible. Jasmine: Civil agreement? *smirks* Right... I hope you mean money. Rinchei: If that's what it will take, then so be it. I must wonder what lead a beautiful young lady like yourself into this kind of lifestyle... Jasmine: And what's it matter to you, eh? Rinchei: Merely a curiosity Jasmine: Just a typical sob story assassin. But you've probably heard that a million times. Rinchei: Actually, no. I haven't. Jasmine: *sighs* No parents...made money stealing stuff. Made more killing people. Dead friends, dead fiance...get the picture? Rinchei: *frowns* Yes, and it's quite morbid.... Jasmine: Not all pictures are pretty. That's life for ya'. Rinchei: Yes, I understand that...I've seen far too many morbid pictures, like what happened with young Lord Dorian.... Jasmine: *bites her lip, but manages to remain cold* It...It was his time... Rinchei: Only due to his meddling, power-hungry father.... Jasmine: You know what his problem was? He was too trusting!! Rinchei: *blinks in confusion* ...How would you know that, Miss Sinclair? Jasmine: Because I'm the one who killed the idiot pup!!! Rinchei: *pauses for a moment, before he smiles* I get the feeling that you're lying. Jasmine: Killed him the same way I almost killed you. He wasn't smart enough to retaliate. Rinchei: Then why were you so emotional when you announced it? If he was just another kill, you would be as cold and cool as usual; but you were close to hysterics when you shouted it before. Jasmine: *clenches her teeth* ...And what's it matter to you? Rinchei: Arthur was a friend of mine; he mentioned to me a young love interest...he wouldn't have been talking about you, would he? Jasmine: And why would you say that? Rinchei: Simple; your name came up in conversation. Jasmine: *gets really quiet* .... Rinchei:....He loved you more than anything in the world. He told me so himself. Jasmine: ...And...I killed him... Rinchei: An illness is what did the trick; not you. Jasmine: *frowns* What? Rinchei: *blinks* You never heard? Arthur Dorian passed away "due to sudden illness." No one believes that; everyone thinks he was poisoned to death by his father. Jasmine: *turns away* Looks like I have some unfinished business to take care of then... Rinchei: You mean his father? Jasmine: No. His rabbit. What do you think? Rinchei: Well then....allow me to assist you. You're going to need a political cover-up if you're going to pull it off without trouble. Jasmine: Don't you think you've opened up enough old wounds tonight? Rinchei: I've opened yours; I think I should open a few of mine. Jasmine: *cracks her knuckles* What do you have in mind then? Rinchei: Dealing with Lord Dorian again....*sighs* I'm not looking forward to this. Let's just say that Joseph Dorian has never liked House Wong very much. Jasmine: He doesn't like anyone. Hard to believe his chromosomes are...were in Arthur. Rinchei: Tell me about it....so, should we consider this a contract? Jasmine: Close enough. I'll keep away from your brother then... Rinchei: *nods* Thank you very much; I'm glad we managed to work this out. Jasmine: Whatever... Just make sure you don't drink the wine. I had a plan C. *grins* Rinchei: I'll be sure to take care of that....*gestures to the servant, who had been watching the whole thing* Make sure the wine and the bowl are both cleaned out. *the servant nods hesitantly before he vanishes* Now....I believe I promised you a dance. Jasmine: *turns around* Hm? What are you tryin' to say...? Rinchei: I'm a man of my word; I DID agree to it already, didn't I? Jasmine: Even with the woman who tried to kill you? Rinchei: Soldiers turn coat all the time; we are allies now, aren't we? Jasmine: I suppose so...*approaches him* You'd better not step on my feet. Rinchei: I won't, so long as you don't accidentally stab me with those hidden knives of yours. *chuckles a bit* Jasmine: Step on my feet and I might have to. As far as you know, your life is still in my hands. Rinchei: Then I best not misstep, then. Jasmine: Well, if I'm not mistaken the man leads. Go ahead. No pressure. Rinchei: Very well, then *takes her hand and they begin to dance a waltz* Jasmine: *looks down to hide a blush* ...Arthur was a good dancer... Rinchei: I'm sorry he can't be with you right now.... Jasmine: I...should have stayed... Rinchei; I don't think he'd want you to beat yourself up over that... Jasmine: ...Can you blame me? Rinchei: No, I suppose I can't, but it would interrupt the mood of the dance *chuckles a bit* Jasmine: I...have to go... Rinchei: Do you? That's a shame.... Jasmine: I have a few more jobs to finish tonight... Rinchei: Well, I wish you luck; hopefully, they won't cause you as much trouble as I did *as he pulls away, discreetly leaves a small bag of money in her possession* Jasmine: I...thanks... *smiles a bit before running off* Rinchei: *smiles after her, then speaks to himself after she leaves* I am either incredibly forgiving...or just out of my freaking mind. 'End of Support A ' '''Rinchei, Forgiving Heart and Jasmine, Mournful Woman Rinchei and Jasmine, as unlikely as it seemed, soon became close friends. Though the pain of losing Arthur never truly vanished, it was lessened on Jasmine's heart as they stuck together through their plan to kill Lord Dorian. Eventually, he learned of her "special assignment," and helped her care for her young son. Though Rinchei could never replace Arthur, Jasmine grew as close to loving him as her heart would allow.